Shadows Among Us
by Wolf Assassin 7477
Summary: Not good with summaries and I'm running out of words to type for them. Basically, those who are denied of what they think is theirs want revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**_Shadows Among Us_**

_When Balto had returned with the medicine, he had been accepted, but the other outcasts were still what they were originally; outcasts. They did everything they could to torment the town hero. After what seems like ages of torment, the assaulters seemed like shadows amongst the crowd. They somehow appear out of nowhere and attack the hero._

_His only sanctuary seemed to be the wolves, but the outcasts started calling themselves the Shadow Pack and were going to punish the hero for taking all the credit for what they believed they deserved as well._

* * *

In the city of Nome, a bunch of dogs are surrounding two other dogs. The two dogs in the center of the bodies were two dogs, more specifically, two hybrids, staring each other down while circling each other.

"Just leave me alone. I'll go back to my home and won't talk to Jenna. I promise," says the wolf/ husky mix.

"You'll just leave? Ha, that's a laugh. No, I won't let you leave. I want to tear you apart," threatens the darker husky/ wolf mix.

Meanwhile, a wolf/ German shepherd mix is watching the fields of white with keen interest. He knew that some of the dogs weren't very accepting of Balto, mostly because he became accepted and got the girl and the others got zilch. He even helped Balto, but what did he get? He got snow kicked in his face and was called a glory stealer.

He growls loudly. "That Balto has a lot of nerve for what he did. I wonder what trouble he's in now," he asks as he hears yelps of pain and the metallic sound of teeth closing upon themselves.

He looks down and sees the circle of dogs is disbanding and Kyle and Balto are lunging at each other.

Alex, the hybrid watching the fight, sits down and watches absentmindedly. He's seen Balto and Kyle fight before. Nothing ever changed.

"Ten…"

He looks over to Jenna's home and sees Rosy open the door for her to let her out.

"Nine…"

Jenna stretches her body to wake up her muscles.

"Eight…"

Jenna looks up at the sky and observes the snow falling.

"Seven…"

Jenna looks to the right and sees people smiling and waving at her.

"Six…"

Jenna looks to the left and sees two dogs fighting.

"Five…"

"He watches her face contort into a look of confusion.

"Four…"

She sighs, but suddenly realizes who is in a fight.

"Three…"

"Balto," Jenna shouts before taking off at full speed to the fighting pair.

"Two…"

Balto and Kyle both stop and look at the raging demon approaching.

"One."

Jenna slams into Kyle and growls at him. Alex ignores everything she says and laughs. "Heh heh heh, stupid bitch."

"You sound like you don't like someone."

Alex turns around and sees Boris, a snow goose… or maybe just a goose, Alex didn't care to actually remember what bloody species he is.

"Ah, Boris, Balto's caretaker. What pleasure do I owe you this time?"

"Drop the act. I want you to leave Balto alone," responds the raging goose.

"Leave Balto alone? You want me to leave Balto alone? You're as dumb as snow. You think you can actually stop me from hurting that hypocrite?"

"He's not a hypocrite and I will stop you!"

Boris rushes Alex, but Alex grabs Boris' neck.

**A/N: Decided to end on a spoiler of some kind. What happens next? Who knows? Except me of course. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Let go of me you-"

"You what," growls Alex.

"You brainless piece of trash," screams someone from behind.

Alex growls loudly and, dropping Boris, turns to see a white wolf with grey tipped ears, a dark grey chest, and a grey tipped tail. Her, at least, he thinks it's a she anyways, eyes were two different colors; one blue, the other a copper brown.

Alex growls in anger at the wolf pup. "Brainless piece of trash? You have a lot of nerve calling me that short bitch."

"Bitch? Do you treat everyone like you own them?"

Alex suddenly closes the distance and knocks the wolf pup onto the ground. "I should rip you apart, but-"

The wolf pup bites down on Alex's paw, causing him to yelp in pain and jump backwards.

"You little bitch," Alex shouts in anger.

The wolf pup gets to her feet, but the "fight" stops when they hear "Leave her alone".

Alex and the wolf pup turn to see Balto coming towards them.

"Ah, if it isn't the hero of Nome? How may I rip you apart this time?"

"Alex, get away from her. If you don't, I'll have no choice but to force you to stop."

"Well, I wouldn't want to make the town prick mad now would I? We'll meet again wolf pup, and when we do, Balto won't be here to play hero."

Alex turns and sprints towards the edge of the roof and jumps onto another building before climbing down and disappearing onto the streets below.

Balto turns to the wolf pup and says, "Sorry about that. Alex and the others have been giving me, Jenna, Boris, and anyone else a hard time. What's your name?"

"Wow that was a quick change. Anyways, my name is Siku."

"Nice to meet you Siku. My name is Balto and this is my home."

Siku looks around and smiles. "It's nice here. Aside from that prick. You said others when you mentioned him. Who are they?"

"Kyle, Ryan, and Hunter, though Hunter doesn't really harass me. He just… just is there when fights start with the other dogs."

Siku shakes her head. "It sounds like you are in a lot of trouble here. How can I help?"

"Just… just take care of yourself. I don't want you getting hurt or anyone else for that matter."

* * *

_Year- 2015_

_February 16, 2015_

"Ok, if I get them to speak the alphabet, it'll push our research forward for a thousand years! All I need to do is see if ZIII works."

"Well, you better hurry. ZIII looks like a failure to everyone."

"Shut it James. I've been-"

A loud "A" comes from the testing room.

"Well James, it worked."

* * *

_Year- 1928_

_February 19, 1928_

"Okay Kyle, there's a new fucker in town named Siku and she's a… well… a fucker."

"Really Ryan, that's all you can come up with? Fucker?"

Alex starts to laugh. "That's as stupid as he gets. But that stupid fucking little white as snow bitch is going to be ripped apart!"

Hunter starts to laugh. "Don't worry; we'll rip her guts out and stain the snow red. The last thing she'll ever see is us ripping her apart."

The two laugh a gut hurting laugh. The plan is in motion and they will see it through to the end.

* * *

_Year- 2015_

_February 16, 2015_

"Where did you find these specimens," asks James.

"I found them in Alaska, somewhere near Nome. They were frozen in ice and I managed to bring them back from the dead, surprisingly enough."

"How many did you find Jack?"

"Five. There were four adults and one pup. The pup seemed a bit battered, but I fear the other four were either protecting her… or they were intending to do her harm. I still have no idea on the matter."

The two scientists keep walking down the hall, thoughts of doubt about ZIII still preying on their minds.

**A/N: If any confusion arouses in your minds, feel free to ask.**

**This story, in case you didn't know, is the prequel to the United Nations Dog Military Redone. It'll explain the battles that the UNCI won and lost, as well as who the Pack Leader is. But that will be later.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Alex, I feel like we're going to be butting heads with Siku."

"No shit Kyle. As long as we avoid her, we won't have-"

"There are the two brainless ones. About time I found you," says the white and grey wolf pup named Siku.

Alex turns to her and growls. "Get away from me… before I leave you with blood spraying out of your throat!"

Siku just laughs at him. "Like you would actually try to do that."

Alex immediately closes the distance and bares his teeth. "You got something you want to say, dog meat?"

"Yeah, your breath smells… maybe you're serious…"

Siku could smell death on the dog's breath. She knew this dog was not playing around anymore.

"Get away from me," growls Siku.

"With pleasure," says Alex before turning away. He lets his tail knock Siku to the ground before laughing and walking away.

Siku gets up and growls. "I really hate that prick!"

Balto is walking in front of the General Store, hoping to avoid any confrontations with the four hybrids.

As he's walking, he hears "Get away from me!"

He turns and sees Siku growling at Alex. He watches as Alex turns and knocks her over with his tail before leaving.

Balto trots towards Siku and, as he approaches her, asks, "Are you alright Siku?"

Siku looks up at him and nods. "Yeah, he doesn't intimidate me. He's just a prick. So what's going on with you Balto?"

"Just checking to see if you're alright. You must have done something to piss him off because he doesn't usually act like that."

"I only called him brainless for attacking a goose."

Balto chuckles slightly. "That must be why he doesn't like you. He doesn't like being called brainless or stupid. He's one of the smartest… well, out of the four, he's the smartest."

"Well, he seems dumb to me for trying to fight a pup. I mean, I'm only a fourth of his size. Yet he still wants to fight me."

"Alex doesn't think about that sort of thing; he just acts."

* * *

_Year- 2015_

_March 3, 2015_

"James, it worked!"

"What are you talking about Jack?"

"I'm talking about ZIII! It bloody worked! The canines are interacting with each other. They are using their words and body motions. They are even walking upright like you and I."

James frowns at Jack. "Don't you think that could end up being dangerous?"

Jack shakes his head. "Of course not! How could they be dangerous? They're just dogs; not people."

* * *

_Year- 1928_

_March 6, 1928_

The clash of fangs and claws are echoing throughout the alleyway near the general store. Two dogs are circling each other, hoping to get an advantage to put an end to the fight, as well as their opponent.

The two dogs are Balto and Ryan and in their eyes is pure hatred towards each other.

"Fucking town hypocrite! I will rip you apart!"

"Me? The hypocrite? You should take a look at yourself. You want the fame, but you do infamous acts to get it."

Ryan shakes his head. "No, I will not be fooled by your twisted words! You must suffer for your actions!"

Ryan suddenly charges and Balto manages to evade, but Ryan had turned and slammed into Balto. Balto hits the ground hard and slides into the building.

As he's getting up, albeit difficult, Ryan pounces on him and pushes Balto to the ground. He puts his jaws above Balto's throat and growls.

"Ready to die, town prick?"

Balto closes his eyes, but a sharp yelp and a low growl force his eyes to shoot wide open. He looks to see Ryan howling in pain… and Siku biting down on his tail.

Ryan twists around and growls at Siku. "Let go of me!"

She rolls her eyes and he lunges at her. His teeth sink into something soft and every nerve sparks in pain. He opens his eyes to see… that he had brought his jaws down onto his own tail.

Tears begin to stream down his cheeks and he slowly lets go of his tail.

He turns to Siku and growls. "This… isn't… over."

He turns and, seething with rage, walks out of the alley and disappears from view.

**A/N: I wasn't trying to rhyme, but I guess that's how that sentence went. So Siku (thanks Brythespy) just defeated Ryan. How will the others feel about that? R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Year- 2015_

_March 7, 2015_

"Jack, I think you messed up! They are revolting! There's nothing stopping them!"

Jack turns his head and smiles at James. "Do you remember that bottle of scotch I brought?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want you to get it out. We'll drink before we die."

James sighs and walks over to Jack's dresser. He pulls the top drawer open and pulls out the bottle of scotch.

"Ok, I got it."

"Good, now pour us some gla-"

The door bursts open and gunfire erupts from the hallway. The bullets hit everything from the walls to the beds, even the two men in the room.

One of the figures walks in and laughs. "Good job Phoenix. Now let's move to the next room."

* * *

_Year-1928_

_April 4, 1928_

"Ok, let me get this straight; you were fighting Balto when Snow White came and bit your tail. Then you turned and attacked her, but… Balto bit your tail?"

"No Hunter, I bit my tail. She held it and when I got close, she let go which caused me to bite my own tail."

Hunter sighs heavily. "How about you don't tell Alex or Kyle that? They'll probably kill you."

"What did he do this time," asks someone from behind.

Hunter turns to see Alex and Kyle walking towards them.

"Oh, he picked a fight with Balto and Siku intervened. When he went to attack Siku, Balto attacked him from behind," responds Hunter.

Alex growls loudly. "That fucking hazel eyed bitch! I'm going to rip his throat out! Same thing goes for Snow White; I will tear her open and the last thing she'll see are her guts pouring out of her!"

Hunter starts to laugh. "Then let's find her and end this!"

Alex shakes his head. "No, it's too early. We'll do it when the time is right. When she's either tired or just weak in general. I don't want to take any chances with her."

* * *

_Year- 2023_

_September 1, 2023_

"Alright Phoenix, you and your squad will move towards Nome. They don't know we're here yet so hit them hard. If you set the sight beacons, we can begin bombarding the town with our Juggernauts and Behemoths. Now move out Phoenix!"

Phoenix, a wolf in a white uniform chuckles slightly. "You got it boss."

He turns towards Nome and all the sudden, he disappears.

* * *

_Year- 1928_

_April 5, 1928_

"Alright Kodi, you take care now," says Balto after his son.

Kodi smiles at his father. "Alright, I will dad."

Kodi turns and begins walking home.

* * *

As he's approaching Nome, something knocks him onto his side. He lifts his head to see four dogs surrounding him.

"What do you guys want," asks Kodi.

One of the dogs turns to him and laughs. "We want to see the snow stained crimson with your blood."

Kodi snaps his teeth at the dog, but the dog puts his right paw on Kodi's head and forces his head down. The dog then bites down on Kodi's neck, ripping, tearing, and choking Kodi.

Kodi begins to cough violently as blood starts to squirt out of his throat and onto the ground. The dogs turn and disappear into the night as Kodi is slowly dying on the white soon-to-be red ground.

* * *

_Year- 2023_

_September 1, 2023_

"Alright, the humans have no idea that the invasion has begun. We have infiltrated every city across the world and when the time comes, we will launch our attack. If we lose, we will detonate the megaton bombs placed within the cities."

"Sir, what happens if they discover the bombs?"

"They won't. How can they discover them if they don't know about them?"

"That is true sir."

"Good, any other questions?"

"No Pack Leader!"

"Then move out!"

The soldiers in the room turn and walk out of the room, thinking about how the humans will be caught off guard by their invasion.

* * *

"Five-Five, this is Red-Forty, what is your location?"

"Red-Forty, this is Five-Five; Human installation in Africa has been captured. I repeat- Human installation in Africa has been captured."

"Red-Forty, this Alpha [static] I request back-up. Humans are taking the installation. I repeat- Humans are trying to take back the installation."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"K-Kodi? Who… who did this to you?"

Balto is staring at his deceased son Kodi with a sorrowful heart. He had seen his son only yesterday… He never got the chance to say goodbye or how proud he was of his son. Everything he wanted to say to his son, now… now he would never get the chance.

"I'm sorry Kodi that this happened. I would never have thought that they would do this to you. I have to stop them and I have to do it now."

"Hey Balto… Jesus, what happened here?"

Balto turns around to see Siku. "Ever since we met, Alex and the others have had it out for you and I. Only you have actually stood up to them and made their fur stand on end. You put fear into them. So, even though I will hate myself for a lifetime if anything happens, will you help me stop Alex and the others for killing my son?"

"Under normal circumstances, I would probably say no, but since this has happened, I will gladly come with you. So, where do they live? Just so we can stop them from doing what they just did to your son."

Balto smiles and turns towards the forest. "They live near a frozen lake in the forest. We can ambush them on the lake. It'll be easier for us to stop them when they don't have the advantage. So let's set up our ambush and wait."

The two head out towards the frozen lake to stop Alex and the others for good.

* * *

Alex, Hunter, Ryan, and Kyle are walking across the frozen lake.

"Kyle, where are we going," Alex asks, perturbed by the fact that Kyle is leading them across the lake.

"You'll see when we get there," Kyle answers back.

Suddenly, Kyle is knocked right off of his feet and slides across the ice.

Alex frowns and sees Siku standing where Kyle was.

"Oh… I wasn't expecting that to happen…," Alex says bluntly.

"What do you mean you weren't expecting that to happen? You've been picking fights with everyone, but now you act like this wasn't supposed to happen? What's wrong with you?"

"Well… I wasn't expecting you and Balto to come to our home…"

Balto trots next to Siku and frowns at Alex. "Seriously? Not once… I'm done with your constant belittling of me! I want you to stop immediately!"

Alex shakes his head. "No, not after what you fucking did! You caused everything! I want you to feel the pain we felt!"

Alex suddenly lunges at Balto and they both go rolling over each other. Siku turns, but sees she's surrounded by Kyle, Hunter, and Ryan.

"Heh, heh, heh, is the poor little wolf pup scared," Hunter asks with disdain.

Siku laughs at him. "No, you don't scare me."

"Don't scare you? You must-"

Siku pounces on Hunter and pins him to the ground. She uses the momentum to push herself away from him and launch herself at Ryan. She uses all of her weight and knocks Ryan off his feet. She then pushes off Ryan and lunges at Kyle.

She latches onto Kyle's back and Kyle begins to struggle to get her off.

"Get her the fuck off of me! She's digging into my back! Get the fuck up," screams Kyle in agony.

Meanwhile, Alex and Balto are circling each other, but Siku suddenly pushes herself off Kyle and lands in front of Alex.

She turns to Balto and shouts, "Go, I can take them! Besides, you're bleeding! Go!"

Balto shakes his head. "No, I won't-"

"GO," Siku shouts before lunging at Alex.

Alex braces himself for the charge, but Siku grabs onto his back. Alex growls in anger and slams his body into the ice, pinning Siku between the frozen water and his body. Siku begins to claw and bite at Alex's body, but he ignores the damage that Siku is causing.

Alex growls loudly and yells, "Kyle, Hunter, Ryan, get your asses over here! Help me end this bitch!"

Hunter and Ryan get onto their feet and the three of them head to where Alex is. Siku starts to scream as three sets of vicious jaws start clicking together in front of her face.

All the sudden, a loud crack is heard. Alex looks around and frowns. "What the hell was-?"

The ice breaks underneath the five and they disappear into the cold, dark depths of the frozen lake.

**A/N: And that's one way to continue into the next segment of the story. So in chapter six, we'll be going into the futuristic present that you've probably were getting annoyed by.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Year- 2013_

_January 1, 2013_

A man in a red parka and black snow pants is walking around a frozen lake sixty three miles away from the Nome airport.

As he's walking, he sees an odd looking ice formation sticking out of the middle of the lake. He walks over to it and wipes away the snow to see something is inside the ice. He looks closer and sees that there isn't just one; there's five figures stuck inside the ice.

He pulls out his radio and turns it on. "James, we're going to need an extraction out here."

"An extraction? What, did you hurt yourself or something?"

"No, I found something."

"Copy that. We'll send an extraction team to your location now."

* * *

Seven hours later, the extraction team has successfully retrieved Jack and his ice formation and is heading back to Research Facility Alpha. The research facility was built in the side of the cliffs so no one could really see it, unless you knew where to look.

The extraction team flies over the docking bay and, as the doors slide open, starts to make its descent into the base.

"Jack, why do we have a piece of ice," asks one of the researches as the ice formation is unloaded from the helicopter and onto a trolley.

"That is what will push ZIII to its limit. If it can bring those things back to life… if they're dead, we'll know it'll work on anything. If they're alive, it'll have to make them walk and talk, like it did to Alpha."

The researcher sighs heavily. "Ok, we'll give it a shot, but I do hope you know what you're doing Jack. A lot is at stake here."

"I know Felix, but I want to know if we can change the dogs into a canine version of us."

Jack walks past Felix and moves along with the trolley carrying his find.

* * *

_Two days later_

"Ugh… wha… where… ugh…"

"Welcome back to the living. My name is Jack and you are?"

"My name is Alex… How can you understand us?"

"Well, the chemical ZIII is working through your cells currently, but at the moment, I'm only able to speak to you through a translator device. So you're Alex. Who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Kyle."

"I'm Hunter."

"Ryan's the name."

"And I'm Siku."

Jack smiles at the five. "Well, I'm glad we could get acquainted. My name is Jack and I brought you back to life again."

Alex frowns at Jack. "What do you mean you brought us back? Were we dead?"

"Technically, you were ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent dead, but ZIII made it so you were a hundred percent alive."

"Who created ZIII," asks Siku.

"Well, the idea came from a German scientist in 1928, but the scientists here were the ones who created it. Well, I shall probably go. Your training will start tomorrow as soon as ZIII works its way through your cells. So go to sleep you five. You have a long day tomorrow."

Jack turns around and walks out of the subjects' room and heads to his own.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Day 1- Training_

"Ok alphas, time to get up and begin training," shouts a scientist.

Alex looks at Kyle and glares. "Get up! We have to do some bullshit training course."

The scientist rolls his eyes. "The training isn't bullshit Alex. We are making you into killing machines and will eventually deploy you all in Afghanistan. We'll then evacuate our U.S. military forces and will engage them with all of you."

"How do you understand us?"

"Well, the ZIII has made it through your cells by now so you can speak English effectively."

"So… shall we get going?"

"Of course," says the scientist.

He motions for the others to follow him and they begin to walk behind him, unsure if the chemical inside their bodies will hurt them in any way.

"Alright you alphas, I am going to be your trainer today. We shall start by teaching you how to walk upright."

"What do you mean walk upright? We're dogs, not people," responds Kyle.

"I know you're dogs, but ZIII can make you stand and walk. Now stand and walk upright."

Alex and Hunter look at each other, nervous about standing on just two feet. Finally, Alex pushes himself up and, with much difficulty at first, manages to balance himself out. Soon after, Siku copies the same maneuver and manages to stand on her feet as well.

"Good! Now the rest of you do the same. I will be teaching these two how to walk."

Siku is standing next to Alex, when suddenly, she growls. "Don't ever think that I have forgotten what you have done! Killing Kodi like that! You're a monster!"

Alex turns to Siku and frowns. "What do you mean 'Killing Kodi like that'? I never touched him. How could I when he always saw me as an uncle?"

"Yeah, well I still don't trust you."

The trainer suddenly shouts, "Alright, I need both of you to walk towards me, but take it slow. ZIII may have made you able to walk, talk, and stand upright, but it didn't teach you how to walk or even hold things. Now try to walk. I will help you along the way."

Alex looks down at his legs, unconfident that they would actually lift up while on two legs.

Siku sighs and with all of her effort, she makes an attempt to lift one of her legs. As soon as her left leg lifted off the ground, she starts to lose balance and placed her foot back down again.

The trainer smiles at the two. "Don't worry; no one gets it on the first try. It usually takes months before you can actually walk perfectly."

* * *

_Two years later_

_Year- 2015_

_March 7, 2015_

"Alright, this building is clear," shouts Alex to the others.

Siku walks towards it and Alex, Kyle, Hunter, and Ryan sidestep out of her way.

Alex salutes and says, "Alpha Supreme."

Siku smiles at the name. _'Alpha Supreme, eh? I like the sound of that.'_

As she walks into the building, Alex and the others follow closely behind her.

* * *

"Alpha Supreme; the humans have no idea of your plans on gathering our forces. In fact, they have no idea of all the weapons we have placed within their cities. At any moment, we can launch our full-scale invasion on the humans."

"Alright Alpha, that sounds good; anything else?"

"Yes, the humans have no idea we are planning a full-scale invasion, as I said before. We are going to secure more territory to launch our attack. After that, the war will begin."

"Good job. What shall we be called?"

"What do you mean?"

"What should our forces be called?"

"Well, we do have the initiative to begin this war. Plus, we are united and we will soon conquer the other nations around the world. And we're canines."

"Hmm… How does United Nations Canine Initiative sound?"

"That sounds good Alpha Supreme."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Year- 2013_

_Day 3- Training_

Alex and Siku, being the ones who have far passes their fellow alphas, are learning how to hold things.

"Alright, we have been doing this for about… a day now so I don't expect anything of you. Now just try to grab the pistol."

Alex turns his head and sees Siku is glaring at the trainer, though the trainer isn't really paying attention.

"What's wrong?"

Siku turns towards Alex and frowns. "What?"

"You're practically planning on killing him. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's get back to training."

Alex sighs and walks towards the table with Siku and reaches towards the pistol. He wraps his paw around the base, but when he tried to pick it up, it slid right out of his grip.

"Good job Alex, though maybe you'll need some help later on. Siku, your turn."

Siku quietly growls and she too reaches for the pistol and when she had it in her paws, it too slid right out of her paw and landed on the table.

"Hmm… well, we'll figure it out. Training for you two is over now."

The trainer turns around and walks away.

Alex looks at Siku again and asks, "So why do you dislike him?"

"I don't dislike him."

"Then why are you getting angry when I talk about him?"

"Because you keep pushing me to see why I'm angry."

"Then why do you keep growling at him?"

"Because he tried to kill me alright! There, does that answer your question?!"

Alex steps back in surprise, but sadly says, "I'm sorry Siku. I didn't know he did that to you."

"Yeah, well now you know!"

* * *

_Year- 2023_

_Invasion- Day 1_

"Alpha Supreme, Moscow has fallen. Russia has fallen. Asia has fallen as well."

"Thank you Alpha. Now the next step is to set up the diversion in Europe. Once that is done, the United States will send their forces to stop the invasion, but by then, we'll be conquering Africa and Australia. Then we'll conquer South America."

"I agree Alpha Supreme. There is one other thing though."

"What is it Alpha?"

"That Rottweiler, Neil, the Pack Leader, is trying to make the humans give us rights."

"Ok, but I'm not concerned with that."

"Neither am I Alpha Supreme. I just thought you should know."

"Alpha, tell Alphas Kyle, Hunter, Ryan, Jakob, Viktor, and Niklos to Europe to begin the invasion. That way you can move your fleet all the way to Africa and bombard the west coast. Then Alpha Jim will begin conquering Africa."

Alex smiles at Alpha Supreme, or Siku, and wonders how she came up with the plan.

"Alpha Supreme, how shall we deal with the humans?"

"Treat all humans as threats."

"You got it Alpha Supreme."

* * *

_Africa DMZ_

_Operation- Desert Fox_

Two teams of UNCI militants were preparing the invasion of Africa. They were waiting for the European distraction so that the UNCI fleet could move in and bombard the coastline.

Meanwhile, the two teams have been purging the area of all human life. Any towns they came across were burned by their flamethrowers. So far, they have extinguished 0.00001 percent of life.

"Phoenix, we need to set up a base here in case the distraction fails."

Phoenix nods his head. "Sounds like a plan. You guys set it up while I watch for enemy reinforcements."

Phoenix grabs his sniper rifle, the UNCI ZX-123, and heads off towards the hills.

* * *

"Alpha, can I ask you something?"

Alex turns and looks at Siku, the Alpha Supreme.

"Sure."

"Why do you fight for me? I remember you used to fight against me. When did you change?"

"Honestly, I don't know why. I just fight for you because we're united against one thing and one thing only. We aren't enemies, even if we were in the past. I am here to fight for you and to destroy the humans forever."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Read Balto in Concert before proceeding. Otherwise, you'll be confused.**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Year- 2013_

_Day 5- Training Day_

Alex is looking at Siku, still trying to figure out why she hated the trainer. She said he tried to kill her, but he believed there was more to it than that.

"Why are you looking at me?"

Alex suddenly realizes that he has been staring at Siku the whole time.

"Oh… sorry. I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

Siku frowns at him. "How do you think of nothing? You have to think of something."

"Do I?"

"Well, I sure hope so."

Alex looks over and sees the trainer talking to the other alphas.

Alex turns back to Siku and asks, "What did the trainer really do to you?"

"I told you already! He tried to kill me! Why can't you drop it?"

"Because you haven't told me the truth! Now tell me; what did he do to you?!"

"He tried to kill me! That's all you need to know!"

"Bullshit! Now tell me what happened!"

"You don't-"

Alex gets in Siku's face and growls. "What the fuck did he do to you?!"

Siku, even though she is much smaller than him, but at the same time, never afraid of him, became startled from Alex's threatening stance.

Giving in, she sighs heavily. "Fine, do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do," Alex says bluntly.

"He… well… he's a very sick man. He has certain… desires that others cannot meet. Now do you understand?"

"That fucking sick bastard! What shall we do?"

"We'll wait until the time is right. Then, the world shall be ours!"

* * *

_Year- 1999 Alternate Timeline_

_1999, the Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival Inaugural Event._

_Balto, Muzzy._

"He sure is a good singer, isn't he?"

"Alex, I totally agree. But-"

"Don't give me any buts Alpha Supreme. I know what to do; I'm here to put an end to him."

"Well… not really. Just knock him out. I want you to put an end to this Civil Rights movement. Show them the truth; what they have done to us!"

"Understood Alpha Supreme, but why show them something in the future? What's the point?"

"The point is to make them attack each other. We'll send our forces into this world when the time is right, plus you'll find us near Nome. I want to wage war on these pacifist humans, but not yet. We'll round up our forces here and that's when the war shall start. Now begin your mission Alex. And use the MT well. And make sure-"

"I know, the silencer is on. Not like they'll know who the shooter is. Now prepare the invasion. Once I capture Dr. Oskin, the world will be ours!"

Alex turns off his radio and pulls out his UNCI standard issue ZXAS-4451 Sniper Rifle. The rifle is black as night, but has the ability to blend into its surroundings. It's a thirty caliber rifle, but has the ability to pierce tank armor, a worthy invention of the UNCI minds. However, he isn't here to kill anyone; he's here to put the singer to sleep so he can begin the next part of his mission; show the world how cruel the humans really are.

_'Balto, you may be a good singer, but let's see how much of a bitch you really are when I put this little fucker in your neck. But I might as well listen to you sing. I'll knock you out after the concert.'_

Alex rests his sniper rifle on the guard rail, but instead of preparing the shot, he decides to listen to Balto sing. He'll do his job after the concert. He'll enjoy it more.

* * *

_Year- 2049_

_August 7, 2049_

"The world shall be ours! We shall conquer the humans in an alternate timeline! They shall fear us when we march our forces upon them! We will drown them in their own ignorance! The humans are staging peace rallies all over the world with Human- Canine relations, but we shall make them see what the truth is! The world shall bleed as a new dawn approaches. We are the future!"

"Peace through Power! Peace through Power! Peace through Power!"

"Peace through Power! Peace through Power! Peace through Power!"

Siku raises her paw into the air and shouts, "Peace through Power!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

"… Oh God, why did I have to see that? That image will forever be burned in my skull! Oh God! Oh God…"

Alex is covering the T-Slit visor on his gas mask. What he had just seen would scar him forever. As soon as Balto was done singing, he fell to his knees, and showed the world what made him different.

"Why couldn't he let his cock remain sheathed? Why?!"

_'Sure, every soldier of the UNCI has gotten that 'thrill' from shooting a gun, but it never went that far. Sure I went through it, even waking up at times with my arm shaking from the loss of adrenaline.'_

"Fucking piece of shit! I… I hate him for that!"

Alex looks over the guard rail and sees Balto walk off stage.

"No way is this concert over. It can't be… it just started! These humans go way longer, long enough to stage a Hyperion Class Assault Cruiser right over them and activate its particle cannon. What the fuck kind of concert is this?"

Alex looks back over the guard rail and people were screaming "Balto! Balto! Balto!"

_'Hmm… I wonder what happened to me in this timeline… oh wait, I'm right here.'_

Alex mentally smacks himself as he stands up. He walks over to one of the windows, which wasn't much of a window, and he sticks his head out for some fresh air.

He looks down and sees a woman carrying Balto and…

"Wait! What the fuck? That's my target you… fuck you!"

He turns around and grabs his radio, which has been programmed so he can communicate with the Alpha Supreme. "Alpha Supreme, Balto has been taken care of. You can now make a visit."

"Alright, Hunter will arrive first and I will arrive after him."

"Alright Alpha Supreme, I will wait here… at the concert… for you two."

"Ok, Siku out."

Alex looks back at the concert and sees a new singer on the stage.

"Oh… this is different."

"Sir, you're not allowed to be up here."

Alex turns around and sees a man approaching him. Alex, acting on instinct, pulls out his pistol and shoots the man in the chest.

The man falls face first to the ground and a pool of crimson forms underneath him. Alex approaches him and, flipping him over, sees that the man is wearing a badge. He sees that the man works with Muzzy.

"Hmm, this should help out in the long run for the plan."

All the sudden, Alex hears… crying?

He turns around and sees a woman sitting in the corner, tears streaming down her face.

She looks at Alex and screams, "I hate my life! Everything fucking sucks!"

Alex approaches her and, as he is right next to her, he asks, "So, anything you want to try?"

* * *

"Wow, I never thought that I would ever do that!"

Alex smiles and he looks at the woman and chuckles. "Yeah, me either."

"Never thought I would give a dog a blow job."

"Never thought I'd eat out a human."

"Never thought I'd let a dog come inside me."

"Never thought I'd come inside a human."

The woman turns towards Alex and asks, "So, do you want to go again?"

"No."

The woman sighs in frustration. "Fine, I'll just tell the police you raped me. They won't like that. Hell, the whole world won't like-"

Alex pulls out his pistol, a LCX- 456, and puts a bullet through her head. Her head jerks to the right and a faint crack is heard. He then stands up and puts his gas mask and bullet-proof vest on and makes his way towards the guard rail.

"Alex, why are there dead people up here?"

Alex turns around and sees Alpha Hunter and Alpha Supreme Siku.

"Hey you two. I was just getting relaxed."

"Yeah, well while you were sitting on your ass, we managed to kidnap Dr. Oskin."

"Really? Where is he?"

"Right here."

Hunter is pushing a hospital bed in and on the bed is the famous German scientist, Dr. Oskin.

"How did you get that up here?"

"We didn't. We have a mobile one that hovers, so we used that one instead."

Alex approaches Dr. Oskin and smiles. "Guten tag Doktor Oskin. Wie gehts?"

"I speak English you know, but I'm good, donke."

"Bitte."

Hunter frowns at Alex. "When did you learn how to speak German?"

"Well, I'm not fluent in it, but I know enough to get by. When is none of your fucking business."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Alex again is watching the concert from above. Hunter is behind him, digging through boxes looking for the videos to show at the peace rally.

"So, how was banging a human?"

"Never thought I would do it. But hey, it's legal in our time so I wonder why it's illegal in this time."

"Humans are weird. Anyways, remember that cat you banged?"

"Yeah, I got two forms of pussy that day."

"Or that rabbit?"

"What rabbit?"

Hunter frowns at Alex. "Maybe it was a fox."

Alex starts to laugh. "Oh, I remember her! She gave the best hand job and the best blow jobs ever, plus she showed me all of her… and I got to see her den."

"Yeah, so how was her home?"

"Obviously, we have two different meanings of the word 'den'."

"What do you… Oh! I get it!"

Alex shakes his head. "Just shut up. I'm busy here."

"Doing?"

"I'm holding a sniper rifle. What do you fucking think I'm doing? Looking at the females' tits?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then shut up!"

Hunter closes his mouth and continues sorting out the videos. Alex starts to look through the scope again and zooms in to look at the female concert goers tits. He switches on the x-ray and smiles.

"What are you looking at?"

"The… uh… lead singer. He has a weird zit on his nose. I want to shoot it off."

"Oh, ok then."

Alex keeps focusing on the female who is jumping up and down in excitement. _'This is better than shooting!'_

"Hey, where's Siku?"

Alex looks up and shrugs. "I don't know… she was here earlier."

Alex looks through the scope again and his jaw drops. "Holy shit!"

"What?! Is Siku down there?!"

"No, an eighteen year old chick just took off her shirt and… oh God! It's a man!"

Hunter falls to the ground laughing. "Oh… of you're killing me! I can't believe you mistook a woman for a man! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh… wait, it is a girl! Yes!"

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Well, I can see her face, plus she's wearing a bra and is doing something down there."

"What's she doing?"

"I don't know. She is just using her arm for something. It looks like she's in pain… or something."

Hunter shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe she's trying to kill herself."

"Well, her accuracy is a bit off. The wrists or neck are the best places. Her groin isn't really one of those major areas, though it can become one."

Hunter frowns at Alex. "I thought it was dangerous."

"Well, I'm not fucking sure. It could be."

Dr. Oskin is watching the two in amusement. He's never seen them react to each other like the way these two were. They cooperated in such a way that it made his scientific ingenuity seem obsolete. These two weren't just cooperating with each other; they were acting like humans to the point where they became their own faction and were even acting like a professional military with their developments of war. If only he could get one of those weapons, or even one of those two canines.

"Hey Alex, can you hand me the laser spanner?"

"We brought one?! Damn, I thought we would leave them behind."

"Well can you give me one?"

"No, I'm busy."

"You're looking at tits and naked women."

"Yeah, so what? I'm still busy."

Hunter sighs heavily. "Training your wolf isn't being busy. He knows his part, but unfortunately for your erectile, he is attached to a moron."

Alex turns around and growls. "Shut the fuck up! I am superior to you, even if you think otherwise! You are just a little bitch! I should rip you to shreds, but that would be fucking stupid because Alpha Supreme would kill me for that. So just shut the fuck up and get back to work!"

Hunter sighs heavily. "Fine, but how about you actually start?"

Alex ignores him and refocuses his gaze upon the women. She is a brunette, has blue eyes, and is the most beautiful human he has ever seen. Plus, she has no shirt on which makes life even better.

"Excuse me for a minute; I have to go do something."

Hunter looks up and frowns. "And that is what exactly?"

"None of your business. Anyways, I'll be back soon."

Hunter watches Alex walks down the hall before going down the flight of stairs. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

* * *

"My name is Kim. What's yours?"

"My name is Alex. I'm… uh… one of the managers for Muzzy."

"Really? That's cool, but I thought they had someone else as a manager."

"No, he… uh… he quit and… well… yeah. But I took over so… yeah."

Kimberly looks over the 'manager' of Muzzy. He has silver eyes, looks kind of like Balto the wolf/dog, has a cute smile, has a puffy tail, and is wearing two black and red gloves.

"What's up with the glove?"

"Oh that. The MT under it helps me carry things."

"Really? That's so cool! Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Feel free to."

Kim starts to play with her thumbs, but manages to sputter out, "Have you ever… you know… kissed a human?"

"No, I never have. Why?"

"Well… I just thought about experimenting and… well… yeah…"

"Ah, so you want to experiment on me?"

"Well… yeah…"

"Sure, where do you want to experiment?"

"Well, we can do it in my car… if you want to…"

"Yeah, we can do that."

Kim takes Alex by his paw and leads him to wherever she wants to experiment with him.

* * *

"Where's Alex?"

Hunter looks up and sees Siku looking at him. "Oh, well I don't know. Probably enjoying himself. Why?"

"I need him to watch for Balto or something. It's highly important."

"Well, we'll wait till he comes back. It'll be easier to tell him then."

* * *

"Oh yeah! Go faster! Faster! Oh God! God!"

"Alright, I'll go faster!"

"Oh… holy shit! I think I'm… too late!"

* * *

Alex, the UNCI Alpha, is sitting near the stage in disappointment. That chick decided to go with someone else named Alex, which honestly, pissed him off. So he put a tube that would spray out cyanide in about three more seconds.

_'Three._

_'Two._

_'One.'_

_'Well, they're dead now. Oh well, she was fucking cute. I would have banged the shit out of her. But she blew it… and the payment was her life. Maybe I'll just sit here and act like a manager. Not like they'll actually notice.' _


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Hunter is still digging through some boxes trying to find the video tapes when he hears someone singing.

**"It's a little bit funny, this feeling insiiide"**

**"I'm not one of those, who can, easily hide."**

**"I don't have much money, but boy if I did"**

**"I'd buy a big house where, we both could live"**

"Who the hell is singing? Their voice is mesmerizing!"

**"So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do"**

"I feel like I know this person… I don't know, I'll go look."

**"See, I've forgotten if, they're green or they're blue"**

**"Anyway the thing is what I really mean."**

**"Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**."

Hunter walks to the guard rail and his jaw drops. He never would have guessed that the Alpha Supreme could sing. He looks at her eyes and smiles. She has the most gorgeous eyes he has ever seen.

**"And you can tell everybody, this is your song"**

**"It may be quite simple, but now that it's done"**

**"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words…"**

Hunter couldn't help but smile. He wasn't even working on finding the videos anymore; his focus is on the singer.

**"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."**

"Alex should listen to this. He would be surprised to know that she can sing…"

**"If I was a sculptor, but then again no"**

**"Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show"**

**"I know it's not much, but, it's the best I, can do"**

**"My gift is my song, and, this one's for youuuuuu" **

Hunter chuckles slightly. "I'm glad that she is a great singer… she has a gift."

**"And you can tell everybody, this is your song."**

**"It may be quite simple, but, now that it's done"**

**"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in woooooords…"**

She suddenly pauses and the whole audience falls silent. It is as if the whole world stopped movng.

**"How wonderful life is now you're in the world."**

"Holy shit! That was fucking marvelous! She did a fantastic… wow!"

* * *

_Same time_

Alex is sitting on some boxes playing the role of a manager, though not very well because he hasn't done anything yet.

**"It's a little bit funny, this feeling insiiide"**

**"I'm not one of those, who can, easily hide."**

**"I don't have much money, but boy if I did"**

**"I'd buy a big house where, we both could live"**

"Who the hell is singing?"

**"So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do"**

**"See, I've forgotten if, they're green or they're blue"**

**"Anyway the thing is what I really mean."**

**"Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**."

Alex looks on stage and sees Siku singing her song to the crowd. "My God… I… she has gorgeous eyes… she can sing…"

**"And you can tell everybody, this is your song"**

**"It may be quite simple, but now that it's done"**

**"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words…"**

Alex puts on his sunglasses and looks over at Balto… _'Balto is here?! I thought… Oh well.'_

**"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world"**

Alex looks back to Siku. She wouldn't recognize him because she hasn't seen his face in thirty years. "I'm glad you're great at singing Alpha Supreme. I truly am."

**"If I was a sculptor, but then again no"**

**"Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show"**

**"I know it's not much, but, it's the best I, can do"**

**"My gift is my song, and, this one's for youuuuuu" **

Alex chuckles slightly. He has never heard a voice so beautiful in his life.

**"And you can tell everybody, this is your song."**

**It may be quite simple, but, now that it's done"**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in woooooords…"**

When she paused, the whole audience paused with her. It is as if the world went silent.

**"How wonderful life is now you're in the world."**

Alex smiles at the ending. "She was great! I never would have imagined her singing anything so beautiful. I wonder where she learned that though… Fuck it. That was bloody marvelous!"

"Um… can I ask you something?"

Alex turns to see Balto standing next to him. "Sure, go right ahead."

"Ok, well… when did you become one of our managers? I've never seen you working here before."

"Well, the other one quit so I am here as a replacement. I just got here a few hours ago so I don't really know my way around yet."

Balto frowns at him. "I feel like you're lying."

"Alright, I was here longer than a few hours, but I only know certain areas around here. I can't really find anything else."

"Ah, that explains it, I think. Anyways, it was great talking to you. I'll see you around."

Balto turns and walks away leaving Alex alone sitting on top of some boxes.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_Operation: Timeless Doom_

_Alphas; Log: Alex_

_Year- 2046_

_It has been weeks since our defeat against the humans. Alpha Supreme… Siku thinks we can defeat them in the past. As an Alpha, it is my duty to serve her till the end, but lately, I've been having my doubts about her. She seems… focused on one thing; Balto. I know she cares for him, but he is gone, just like how Kyle and Ryan are gone. She thinks she still has an army to defeat the humans, but with all of our losses piling up, I wonder what she has planned…_

_Siku, you are so smart. I should have known what you were planning. You have always been that way._

* * *

_Year- 1999_

_1999, the Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival Inaugural Event._

_Balto, Muzzy._

"Ok, put that one there. Attach that wire to that one- No, the other wire. Trust me on- Hold on, I got another call."

Alex pulls out his radio, which is beeping. "Hello?"

"All forces are in Nome. I want you to abandon the weak and show the world how strong we are."

"Who is this?"

"This is the new Alpha Supreme. Siku has abandoned our cause. I want you to find Balto to create a new future."

"You got it Alpha Supreme. So where is he?"

"Balto is walking along Harrington Beach at this moment. If you show up too late, he may drown himself or disappear forever. And that man who took videos of him; find him and capture him. He is in Los Angeles bragging about what he did. Balto will prove his faithfulness to us by killing him. Now go!"

"You got it Alpha Supreme!"

Alex turns off the radio and looks towards Hunter. "Finish that hallucinogenic bomb and look for a man in Los Angeles bragging about some videos he took of Balto. Don't kill him; bring him back here. We will let Balto lead us into the future."

Alex turns away from Hunter and walks out of the building.

* * *

_Harrington Beach_

_An hour later_

"I can't believe I did that! She was so fucking gorgeous, but... she cost me my future. If only I shouted a little louder… No, he would have still walked in. Well, I hope he lives a better life than I ever will. He cost me everything."

"Oh, is that true?"

Balto spins around and sees Alex. "What the…? How did you find me?"

"Oh, let's just say a little birdie told me. Now come with me; your future begins here."

"No, my life is over. There's nothing for me now except an ending."

Alex starts to laugh. "Oh Balto, when old doors close, new ones open. Besides, in 2014, that law is ruled as Unconstitutional because it restricts the rights of us animals. So how would you like to join the oppressed in showing the world that we will not take their shit anymore?"

Balto shrugs his shoulders. "I… I don't know. I will still be ridiculed because of those videos that will be uploaded on Youtube and-"

"Don't worry about that. I have someone taking care of it. They won't be going up and you'll only know what you did."

"You act like you've done this before."

Alex smiles at Balto. "It's because I was in your shoes at one time. I was on stage singing some bloody song when a hot girl came up to me. Well, long story short; I fucked her and someone took pictures and posted them. So I joined the UNCI to help the oppressed make a difference with their lives. And I want you to do the same thing; make a difference."

"I… I don't know… I will join."

"Great! Follow me and we will show the world that we will not be pushed around. Hold on a second; I have a call."

Alex pulls out his radio again. "Hello?"

"This is Hunter. I have the guy."

"Ah, well first; why do you call me? Why not just use the radio like a radio? Second; how do you know it's him?"

"Ok, well we're not supposed to contact each other on the radio frequencies because the enemy could also pick them up. I know I have him because I looked through his phone and he… Holy crap!"

"What?"

"He's part of NATO."

"What do you mean?"

"He's from the year 2037. His mission is to embarrass the UNCI and lower our morale."

Alex turns to Balto and frowns. "How do you know about Youtube?"

"Well, I just heard him say it so…"

"That's what I thought. Ok, bring him back to our HQ. I'll be there shortly. Plus, I'll be bringing someone else along as well."

Alex hangs up the radio and puts it on his belt. He turns to Balto and smiles. "Sorry about that. I'm not used to using a radio like a cell phone. Ok, so where is this woman… What's her name? The one that kidnapped you."

"Oh her! That's Jenna. I know where she lives. Why?"

"We're going to take her with us. I don't want her telling anyone about you. Now, let's get in my truck and we'll be off."

_Jenna's Home_

"So, this is where the girl with the dog fetish lives?"

Balto nods his head while chuckling. "Yeah, you can say that. Hey, have you ever done it with a human before?"

"Yep."

"Is that all you have to say? Yep. How many?"

"About… depends, how many stars are in the sky?"

"I don't know. A lot."

"Well, there's your answer. Now let's go get her so we can leave this place. I feel like I'm going to get shot… or something."

Balto and Alex both enter the building.

"Ok, this is her room."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I opened it and she's still lying on the floor. So, let's go get her and leave."

Alex smiles at Balto. "Look at you, giving orders to an Alpha. Shows that you have a future within the UNCI. Ok, so let's get her."

Balto opens the door and they both walk in. As Alex walks in front of her, he hears a faint groaning noise. He looks down and sees Jenna pushing herself up.

She looks up Alex and then towards Balto and frowns. "Wha… What's going on? Are we going to screw around again?"

Alex shakes his head. "I'm sorry ma'am, but as much as I would love to fuck your brains out, we have to leave right now."

"For what?"

"Well, I'm a police officer and Balto here told me that you raped him. So you're going to have to come with me so we can talk about where the next concert is."

Jenna nods her head and stands up. She walks outside the door and waits for the two to join her.

Balto looks at Alex and frowns. "How did you do that?"

"I doubt she heard anything I said besides 'Come'. She probably thinks we're going to have a threesome together."

"Ok, but I hope we don't have a threesome."

"Why?"

"Well, you're a guy."

"And you are- Shut up and help me get her to my truck. There's not going to be a threesome."

Balto starts to laugh and the two leave the room and join Jenna in the hallway.

_Thirty minutes later_

Alex and Balto, plus Jenna, are driving down the road.

"Do you know what I just realized," says Balto.

"What?"

"We forgot to tell Jenna to get dressed."

"So… you're saying we have a girl with just black underwear on in the back of my truck?"

"Did you not pay attention to her?"

"Not really. I was actually looking at her face and head the whole time. By the way, how did she get knocked out?"

"Well, I had sex with her and put her in a pleasure shock sort of thing."

"Holy shit dude! I couldn't even do that! How the fuck did you manage that?"

"I don't know. Maybe she never took the whole thing before?"

"Ah, so you came inside of her. Maybe that was what knocked her out cold."

Another groan escapes Jenna's maw. "I don't think she's used to being filled up. She seems sick."

Balto looks at her and shrugs. "Well, what do we do with her?"

"We take her with us."

"For what? I mean, I don't think it's just so she can't tell the truth about what she did with me."

"Your right; it's not."

"Then what do we need her for?"

"You tell me. She's yours now."

Balto frowns at Alex. "What do you mean she's mine?"

"You're going to become an Alpha or even Alpha Supreme. You have to start your pack, but you need dogs to do that part. She will be your sex toy."

"But… I feel like you have two or three."

"Actually, I have twenty three."

"Damn! So… how do I start my pack?"

"Just find a girl you like and take her with you. That's pretty much it. For now, you have to complete your initiation."

**A/N: If I may, I'll just say the one thing that probably everyone is thinking about right now. Ok *ahem*; Awkward... R&R**


End file.
